ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Ship
Playable Ships There are currently 7 ship classes available in FTL. They are: *Kestrel *Stealth *Mantis Cruiser *Engi Cruiser *Federation Cruiser *Slug Cruiser *Rock Cruiser (not yet in game, as of 0.12.8.12) *Zoltan Cruiser *Unidentified Cruiser (not yet in game, as of 0.12.8.12) Each ship now has 2 possible layouts, the second ship layout is unlockable by completing 2 of 3 ship spicific achievements. The Kestrel is the only ship you are able to use when you first play. Other ships are unlocked by completing objectives in the game. Kestrel Layout A Default name: The Kestrel Standard Federation cruiser. : This class of ship was decommissioned from Federation service years ago. After a number of refits and updating this classic ship is ready for battle. The Kestrel is the first ship-type available to you in FTL. 3 Humans make up the crew, with 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots. The weapons are: *Artemis *Burst Laser II Layout B Default name: Red-Tail : Achieve 2 of the 3 Kestrel achievements. The Red-Tail Kestrel class carries 2 Human 1 Mantis, and 1 Zoltan as their crew. There are 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Defense Laser Mark I *Defense Laser Mark I *Defense Laser Mark I *Defense Laser Mark I Stealth Default name: The Nesasio : This ship is being built near the Engi homeworlds. To unlock it you'll need to help them, but keep in mind they only trust their own kind. The Stealth class is crewed by 2 Engi and 3 Humans. 3 weapon slots are available from the beginning, and a further 2 drone slots when a Drone system is installed. Starting weapons on the ship are: *Mini Beam *Dual Lasers (special version of the Burst Laser I) The ship is augmented with Advanced Hull Plating and Long-Ranged Scanners. To unlock the Stealth class, you must have at least one Engi crewmember. Warp to the Engi Homeworld and find a warp zone where a small fleet of Engi ships are gathering. Select the blue options available to you, which for this encounter are: *(Engi Crew) Have your Engi crew member contact them. The Engi will present you with two quests to complete, however one of them will be a dead end. You may complete both quests to get some rewards, but if you have already extracted information from the right ship then you don't need to pursue the other ship and can warp straight to the last quest point. The choice to finish the battles off or let them go will also not affect the reward. Mantis Cruiser Default name: The Gila Monster : The famous Mantis thief, KazaaakplethKilik, owns this ship. You'll have to 'convince' him to help you. There are 3 Mantis and 1 Engi who crew this ship. 3 weapon slots are available, as well as 1 drone slot. The default weapons are: *Small Bomb *Defense Laser Mark I The ship is also augmented with Mantis Pheromones, which speed up crew movement by 25 percent. The Mantis Cruiser is unique in that it has no Sensor on board, which makes getting information of your ship status difficult. The Mantis Cruiser ship class is unlocked by facing KazaaakplethKilik in the Mantis Homeworld with a Mantis in your crew, and a Level 2 Medbay and a Teleporter. When you encounter the thief, pick the blue options available to you, which include: *(Mantis crew member) Attempt to hail him -- not actually needed, you may just engage. *(Teleporter) Quickly teleport additional crew and check for survivors. *(Adv. Medbay) Quickly teleport him back to the medbay. *(Mantis) Have your Mantis crew member convince him to assist you. Tthe ship must not be destroyed when attacking them, so the only option is to send your crew by teleporter to assault the Mantis on KazaaakplethKilik's ship. Try not to get your Mantis crew killed. Engi Cruiser Layout A Default name: The Torus To unlock this Engi ship you'll need to get to the 5th sector. 2 Engi and 1 Human crew this ship class, which has 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapons for the Engi Cruiser are: *Ion Blast *Ion Blast In addition, an Anti-Ship Drone Mark 1 is equipped, as well as a Engi Med-bot Dispersion augmentation, which heals the crew outside of the med-bay at a reduced rate of healing. Simply reach the 5th sector of the game with any ship to unlock this class. Layout B Default name: The Vortex To unlock this Engi ship you'll need to achieve 2 of the 3 ship spicific achievements on the Torus. A single Engi crews this ship class, which has 3 weapon slots and 3 drone slots. The starting weapons for the Engi Cruiser are: *Ion Blast *Heavy Laser In addition, 2 Anti-Personnel Drones, and a System Repair Drone are equipped, as well as a Drone Reacter Booster, which boosts friendly robot movement speed on your ship by 50%. Federation Cruiser Default name: The Osprey : Beat the boss to unlock this advanced Federation cruiser. The Federation Cruiser class carries 1 of each Human, Mantis, Rockmen and Engi as their crew. There are 4 weapon slots and 2 drone slots will be available when a Drone system is installed. It is outfitted with: *Burst Laser II This cruiser is unlocked by beating the boss in The Last Stand sector on either difficulty. Slug Cruiser More information needed. Zoltan Cruiser More information needed.